C 436
436: Fengdu Ghost City „Clan Head, where do we go to now? Without Night Yang Fish, here anything cannot buy.” Another disciple said. „Goes to Night Sea, only then Night Sea can the net arrive at Night Yang Fish, we passed by here.” Qiurong Wanxue said. „Hey, we a bit faster.” Peng Zhuang hears such words, for it excited incomparable, wished one could now to fly Night Sea. But the Qiurong Wanxue first time, she is also not sharply immediately is hurrying actually to Night Sea, she is intends to make Peng Zhuang they open mind, grows in experience. Has passed through an intersection time, Peng Zhuang they saw a youth sets up a stall there is selling the thing, he makes the transaction with refined jade unexpectedly, this makes Peng Zhuang curious, immediately collects asks excessively: „Your Fengdu City not with Night Yang Fish makes the transaction, how you used refined jade unexpectedly, what did you have to sell, making me have a look?” Was saying looks excitedly to him spreads on cargo. But Peng Zhuang excessive warm has actually drawn on this youth meaningful glance of maliciously, he stared Peng Zhuang one, catches up with the human ill-humoredly, said: „Father is not a ghost, I am a human, wrong, I am Ghost race!” This youth so fiercely responded that had a scare Peng Zhuang, he is busy at opening Heavenly Eye to look that discovered the opposite party is not a ghost, this makes Peng Zhuang awkward, immediately apologized said: „, Sorry, sorry, I also think that you is a ghost, no, no, no, is Obsession, is Obsession.” Saying, him was running immediately dingily. Sees this, follows to smile in Li Qi Ye that in the team had not spoken, Peng Zhuang this group of boys are know about Fengdu City radically few. In fact not strange Peng Zhuang they, Snow Shadow Ghost Clan is not a small clan, Snow Shadow Ghost Clan, the common disciple absolutely does not have the opportunity to come to Fengdu City such place, therefore they about Fengdu City did not know that is also normal. „In Fengdu City has the person who many outside comes to remain to do business, here incessantly is only fishy, young cultivator, later looked that the human opens Heavenly Eye.” Qiurong Wanxue reminded Peng Zhuang they to say. „Originally is this, they with the ghost stay together didn't fear?” Girl students in six young disciple somewhat absolutely terrifiedly said. Thinks that the entire Fengdu City residents do not have life Obsession, lives in a such place, tails the true ghost town not to have what difference, entire ancient city is a ghost, thinks appallingly. „In Fengdu City, so long as you do not annoy them, the Fengdu City ghost will not provoke you. Should better not to annoy them, does not have the good end in Fengdu City and ghost for the enemy!” Qiurong Wanxue said to their several reminders. In fact, Qiurong Wanxue said yes right, but comes the Fengdu City person either is watches the fun to come, either is seeks the wealth to come, they do not need with the ghost to be the enemies, more often, they need to make the transaction with the Fengdu City ghost, therefore, coming the Fengdu City people not to be willing with the ghost to be the enemy, or makes the conflict with the ghost. In Fengdu City, if the ghost is an enemy, only feared that is very difficult to live is leaving Fengdu City. Qiurong Wanxue is bringing Peng Zhuang their six people and Li Qi Ye walks while looks, finally spent enough two days of time to arrive in their destination Night Sea. Enters Fengdu City, wants to have the harvest, then the first station must be Night Sea. Because the Fengdu City current money is not refined jade of outside, but is Night Yang Fish, but Night Yang Fish only then Night Sea has. Night Sea is the sea rather is a lake, in fact, it is a very big lake, when stands before Night Sea, many people will be absolutely terrified. The present sea water unexpectedly is the black, when you stand near Night Sea looking out into the distance entire Night Sea, will make people feel Yin Qi to be dense, entire Night Sea looked like a giant malicious ghost opens the large-mouthed vessel big mouth to be the same, momentarily can swallow the human. „Night Sea, I came.” Sees Night Sea, Peng Zhuang their six young disciples not just has not been afraid, instead is excited incomparable, especially Peng Zhuang, wishes one could to plunge into the sea to fish Night Yang Fish now. „Do not act sloppily.” Qiurong Wanxue reprimanded to drink Peng Zhuang their six, the sinking sound said: „Once steps into Night Sea, again cannot come out, dies without the burial ground.” Hears Clan Head such words, Peng Zhuang their several people had a scare, immediately stopped the footsteps, is absolutely terrified, a disciple said: „Real?” „Night Sea is a bad risk incomparable place, anybody will tread in entering the sea dead without the burial ground, will unable to come out again, even if Virtuous Paragon will be also same.” The Qiurong Wanxue village allows to warn Peng Zhuang their several. „How we hit Night Yang Fish.” Peng Zhuang asked. „Looks for ferry boat, only then ferry boat can enter Night Sea.” Qiurong Wanxue said: „Enters Night Sea then to bring about own destruction without ferry boat.” „There” a disciple is sharp-eyed, immediately sees the seashore to stop a small boat, but, they had not responded with enough time that saw only has several youth to ride this small boat to enter boundless Night Sea. Qiurong Wanxue leads their several people to seek for ferry boat, but, continually had found several ferry boat, was forestalled, was rented. Each ferry boat ferry boat boatman palm harnesses, but this makes Peng Zhuang they very strange, ferry boat boatman looks like with Fengdu City other ghosts is different, person who ferry boat boatman has the body, the body even sent out weak blood energy. „Is ferry boat boatman the human or the cleverness?” When looks at ferry boat boatman, Peng Zhuang they somewhat are absolutely terrified, each ferry boat boatman looks like puts on ancient, a little likely the ancient human body that crawls from the grave, especially that eye, has filled Ghost Qi, making the human look absolutely terrifiedly. „Nobody knows that ferry boat boatman here has suspended the boat . Moreover, ferry boat also has ferry boat boatman to drive.” Qiurong Wanxue shakes the head said. „Is ferry boat boatman same as the Fengdu City ghost? Can't leave Fengdu City?” The disciple looked that on ferry boat boatman really has weak blood energy, cannot bear ask. „This is uncertain.” Has looked like Li Qi Ye that the little darling did not speak to shake the head with a smile, said: „Also had legend once to have ferry boat boatman to leave, moreover achievement invincible.” „Leaves Fengdu City?” This disciple hears such words one dull, said: „Real false?” Qiurong Wanxue looked at Li Qi Ye one, said: „This is only legend, this person is the Dark Ferry Lake founder, but, this is restricted in legend.” „This legend I heard.” Peng Zhuang pats the thigh, said excitedly: „What said is Immortal Emperor Ming Du! Some legend think that Immortal Emperor Ming Du from Fengdu City, is very likely ferry boat boatman!” „Immortal Emperor Ming Du.” Qiurong Wanxue said: „But, this is only legend, Dark Ferry Lake never acknowledged such view . Moreover, Night Sea ferry boat boatman is unable to leave here, never having heard to have ferry boat boatman to leave Night Sea!” Immortal Emperor Ming Du, is Immortal Emperor before Immortal Emperor Qian Li, the origin about Immortal Emperor Ming Du has many legend, was passed on broadly has two, thinks that Immortal Emperor Ming Du is a pendulum boat ghost on underworld river is bad, but another legend thinks that Immortal Emperor Ming Du came from Fengdu City Night Sea. This legend believes that Immortal Emperor Ming Du is ferry boat boatman on Night Sea, afterward once obtained an extraordinary fortuitous encounter, turned into the live person from dead person unexpectedly, since then got rid of Night Sea, left Fengdu City, finally became invincible Immortal Emperor. No matter Immortal Emperor Ming Du came from underworld river legend, came from Night Sea legend, this is only legend, has not obtained any research . Moreover, denied this view as Immortal Emperor Ming Du inheritance Dark Ferry Lake. Later generation more people think that Immortal Emperor Ming Du was coming from Ghost race, this point also really obtained many person acknowledgment of Immortal Emperor Ming Du that era. Qiurong Wanxue brought Li Qi Ye they to look for several ferry boat to be forestalled, Qiurong Wanxue has hesitated, looked at Li Qi Ye one, then said: „Fellow Daoist Li, you help me visit them, I seek for ferry boat.” Compares Peng Zhuang their several young and vigorous to work the harebrained young disciple to come, but looks like Li Qi Ye of little darling instead makes the human trust, he gives people a feeling of standing firm, therefore, Qiurong Wanxue can hold in Li Qi Ye temporarily. Li Qi Ye said smilingly: „Clan Head felt relieved that everybody here waits for you to come back.” This regarding him is an opportunity, he happen to asks that Peng Zhuang has the matter about First Ominous Grave. Qiurong Wanxue looked at Li Qi Ye one, finally told Peng Zhuang their several, then on looked for ferry boat in a hurry. After Qiurong Wanxue leaves, Li Qi Ye asked that Peng Zhuang said: „The black day that the Brother Peng younger brother, you said was that great hand what kind at that time?” „Brother Li is interested in this matter.” Another disciple said busily with a smile. They do not have what malice to Li Qi Ye , on the contrary, they have not the small favorable impression to Li Qi Ye . „On that day the sudden darkness got down, has scared me, therefore listens to Brother Peng to say the matter of great hand now, therefore unavoidably was interest 100%.” Li Qi Ye decides idly comfortably, said with a smile. „Here matter, I was also scared, heard at that time Clan Head and various elders immediately went to ancestral land, feared that had the important matter.” Mentioned this matter, other five disciples origin interests, did not say chaotically. „Darkness that flash, I indeed saw a great hand, is only flash that's all, absolutely is not my vertigo.” Peng Zhuang vowed solemnly that said. In fact, little human believes the Peng Zhuang words, because only then Peng Zhuang saw that is only great the hand, under the fact also exactly Peng Zhuang looked at that time to First Ominous Grave this place. „Is that what kind of great hand?” Li Qi Ye is interested very said. „This, how this should say that is a very greatly very big hand, as if it from to become a Heaven and Earth, that hand looks like starry sky, or is a world, has stars, has sun and moon, sudden time, probably is this great hand must trade our sky to be the same” Peng Zhuang to think the same day matter carefully. Next